100 days with Mr Arrogant
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: Maka was peacefully living her life, when one day a new student came. She calls him Mr. Arrogant, Why? because he's one. As simple as that. But seriously, 100 days as his own PERSONAL MAID? That's Just NUTS! (Second summary inside Maka's Pov) R&R! (WARNING: OOC at first few chapters) "just read the damn story" as Patty would say
1. Surprise! A new student? Who?

**I got this idea from a Korean movie called '100 days with Mr. Arrogant' but it's nothing alike. Heck, I haven't even watched that yet. i just know what it's about.**

**DISCLAIMER****:**

**I do not own Soul Eater and 100 days with Mr. Arrogant.**

* * *

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if you lost on a bet?**

**Can you take the punishment?**

**And the damn punishment is really simple... just be with him for 100 days...**

**Yep... 100 days...**

**Well that's my fate**

**100 days I have to become his servant...**

**Me? A loyal slave? No way! For a girl like me?!**

**I'm thrown into a nightmarish slave life for 100 days, cleaning his house, running his errands, doing his homework and cleaning his car... or whatsoever...**

**I hate it.**

**100 days with him... Damn! He's so arrogant!**

**I think I won't even last a day with him at all**

**I will never like a guy like _him! _He's _immature, arrogant, mean, arrogant, has big problems with symmetry... did I mention arrogant?_**

**Well, those are what I said before... What if I swallowed my own words?**

**What if I fall in-love with this guy?**

**And hurts more is that... he likes another girl...**

**Arghh! What kind of world is this!**

**I hate it...**

x88888888x

Maka's POV:

Hello everyone! Let me introduce myself, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm half Japanese, I was born in Japan and lived there for 14 years. Now I'm here at Death City, Nevada I have been two years here and this is where I continued my studies.

If you ask me, I don't really like it here... I liked it more in Japan. But because of the request of my good for nothing father, this is where I am. He kept saying that he missed me, so here I am now and I can't do anything about it. Besides, this is where my parents graduated.

I hate my father... after he left me and Okasan (Mother) at Japan, and he want me to go here just for the simple reason that he misses me?

He's really annoying...

At the first month, I stayed with him because I have no place to go. But now, Mama got me a place to stay and send me money every month. As for Papa, he does give me money too.

I called Mama on the phone because I really miss her now.

"Moshimoshi? Watashi ni hanashi o shite kudasai kanōsei ga ari Kami Albarn? Kore wa, kanojo no musumedearu... Arigatō." (Hello? May I please talk to Kami Albarn? This is her daughter... Thank You) I waited for a moment.

"Hello? Maka?" It was Mama, I smiled when I heard her voice.

"Mama... I miss you"

"Awww, Maka I miss you too. How are you there?"

"I'm alright Mama" I answered, I looked at the clock and my eyes widened.

"Hello? I really need to go now Mama, I'm late! Sumimasen!" (Sumimasen= Sorry) I putted down the phone, but I heard Mama said "Bye! Call again". I picked up my bag and ran to school.

x88888888x

I finally made it! I looked around and saw that no one was in the hallways! I'm really late now! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? Oh God help me!

I entered the classroom and everyone looked my way.

"Miss Albarn, you're late." Our teacher, Professor Stein said.

"Sorry Professor Stein" I bowed apologetically

"I'll let you slip for today, but next time... Ok sit down" I bowed again and went to my seat.

What is happening to me...? I have a bad feeling about today...

Then there was a knock at the door, Professor Stein went and answered it. He seems to talk to someone, and then he faced the class.

"Ok, everyone you have a new classmate. Come in and introduce yourself."

A new classmate...? A guy my age entered, He has jet black hair with 3 white lines on the left side of his head... weird. But what really caught my attention were his golden eyes...

"I'm Kid T. Death, I'm your new classmate. I look forward on being with you." He smiled

That's his simple introduction. I must say he's handsome... BAD MAKA!

"Mr. Death... please sit next to Ms. Albarn" Professor Stein pointed the empty place next to me.

(O_O)... that's my simple expression

Well at least he's cute...

He went to his seat...

There... there's an angel coming close...

Then he sat down beside me...

I can hear my other classmates whispering.

_She's soo lucky! She's gonna sit beside Mr. Handsome!_

_You said it! I wish I was her!_

_I envy her soo much!_

I can't help but think 'Hehehe! They're gonna die in envy" It may sound bad but... I cant help it...

"Don't let your ego explode ugly" Wait? What? Who said that?!

I looked at my right and saw _him_ smirking! Did he call me ugly? I may not be as beautiful as the other girls but I'm not _that _ugly!

"Excuse me? Who are you calling ugly?" I glared at him

"You" Was his simple reply as he grinned. I glared at him more

"Hey you-" I pointed at him, but before I could finish...

"Is there a problem Ms. Albarn?" Professor Stein asked, sure he is one of my favorite teacher but sometimes...

"No Professor Stein..." I said apologetically. Then he continued his teachings

If only you knew how arrogant this guy is...

x88888888x

Kid's POV:

Well like I said a while ago, I'm Kid T. Death. I'm 16 years old... well I guess you can say that I'm one of those you call 'Hearth Throb' as they would put it. I don't like girls that are ugly like my seatmate... ok, that's what I said a while ago... but the truth is, she's cute. I got bored awhile ago so I decided to mess with her.

It was kinda funny, she gets irritated fast. She's cute when she's angry, I'll mess with her more so I won't get bored in this school. The first time I entered this school, I already didn't like it. But my parents want me to study here.

It's finally break time.

"Hey you" Someone called me from behind.

Oh it's Ms. Short temper.

"What? You want to get embarrassed again?" I smirked.

"Arghh! You're really getting in my nerves!" She kept glaring at me, I can't help but chuckle. She looks like she's gonna kill me any minute.

"Anyway... be careful ok? You might hit my handsome face. You don't want them to be angry with you right?" I smirked as I pointed to the group of girls that were watching us.

She looked at the girls and it seems that she got scared, well If looks could kill... She might be dead now.

"So what? I'm not scared of them..." She tried to defend.

She's acting brave eh? It's pretty obvious she's scared.

"Well, if that's what you say..." I shrugged then left.

x88888888x

Maka's POV:

Arghh! This stupid guy! If I'm not protecting the image of my parents I would have killed him!

"Hi Maka!" A friendly female voice greeted me.

"Oh Tsubaki! Lets go?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure"

We were walking to the canteen. I can't help but notice that my mood changes when I'm with that arrogant, annoying, stupid, mean... Arghh...!

I'm seeing he's ugly face again... he might look handsome but for me he's ugly! So what if his face is handsome when his attitude is ugly.

"Hey ugly" That's him... He's really testing my patience

"Will you stop calling me that" I said trough my gritted teeth. "I'm not even ugly" I glared at him.

"Oh really? I think you are" He grinned at me.

"Why don't you try looking at a mirror before you say any thing." I stomped pass him when suddenly...

"Hey! Let's go out on a date" He said.

I'm pretty sure my face is red.

_WHAT THE HECK?!_

* * *

**Please do leave a review! ^_^ what do you think so far? should I continue?**

**Ill try to update when I can!**

**Rebyū o nokosu!**

**EDIT: So yeah... I deited the spelling and grammar errors. If I miss any, please spare me xD I am only poor ;^;**


	2. The Bet, Who will lose?

**Oh My Death! 5 reviews already in just one day? thank you very much!**

**As for that, I shall post this chapter!**

* * *

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if you lost on a bet?**

**Can you take the punishment?**

**And the damn punishment is really simple... just be with him for 100 days...**

**Yep... 100 days...**

**Well that's my fate**

**100 days I have to become his servant...**

**Me? A loyal slave? No way! For a girl like me?!**

**I'm thrown into a nightmarish slave life for 100 days, cleaning his house, running his errands, doing his homework and cleaning his car... or whatsoever...**

**I hate it.**

**100 days with him... Damn! He's so arrogant!**

**I think I won't even last a day with him at all**

**I will never like a guy like **_**him!**_**He's **_**immature, arrogant, mean, arrogant, has big problems with symmetry... did I mention arrogant?**_

**Well, those are what I said before... What if I swallowed my own words?**

**What if I fall in-love with this guy?**

**And hurts more is that... he likes another girl...**

**Arghh! What kind of world is this!**

**I hate it...**

x88888888x

**Maka's Pov:**

**"Hey! Let's go out on a date!"**

**I stopped dead on my tracks then face him, if looks could kill. I'm pretty sure he'd be dead by now. _What is this? Some kind of joke? Did he really expect me to agree after the things he did to me? BLOODY HELL NO! It's just his first day here and he's already showing his bad attitude._**

**"Maka... why don't you agree? I think Kid-san is being nice." Tsubaki smiled. She knows that I can't say no whenever she does that. But now is a different occasion.**

**"Tsubaki..." I gave her a 'No-Way-I'm-Gonna-Agree-To-This-Jerk' Look. She raised he hands in defence. I face Kid and said.**

**"Well let me think about it..." I fake pondered for a while. I crossed my arms and looked at the ceiling and making a humming sound. Then I face him with a bright smile and said.**

**"No. I do not like annoying people like you" I snapped at him**

**"Oh... Is that so...? Well I wont take no for an answer so see you after school at the front gate!" He _cheerfully _said while walking away and waving behind! What the heck is his problem?!**

**"Tsubaki did you just see that? I already told him no but he forced me? Who does he think he is?! NO WAY IM MEETING UP WITH HIM!" I growled angrily, while glaring at his back.**

**"Just say yes already... It wont be that bad" Tsubaki tried to reassure me, well it's not helping at all.**

**"Iya! **Watashi wa kare o nikumu! I don't want to go with him, I won't last an hour with him! He's so arrogant and immature!" I pulled my twin pigtails. _What am I gonna do?!_

x8888 (**Iya!** **Watashi wa kare o nikumu! = No! I hate him!**)8888x

**Break Time was finally over, Tsubaki and I were heading back to class. I can't seem to forget what he said earlier... I'm soo confused! I don't know if I should go or no. But something tells me to go... but another tells me not to go. _My head hurts..._**

**While I was walking, I was getting many looks by some other students. I guess gossip move faster than I thought it would. Some girls were glairing holes at me, sheesh! If they want him they can have him! I would be happier that way.**

"Maka" I heard Tsubaki said

"Yes?" I asked as I turned my head to face her.

"So are you gonna go to your 'date'" Tsubaki said while quoting the word 'date'

"No. Why? You wanna be a substitute?" I asked.

"What? No! Besides I already like someone..." Tsubaki trailed off with a blush on her cheeks

"Oh really? Who? Tell me" I grinned at her as I nudged her on her side.

"Uh... Look! We already reached class!" She blushed then pointed at the classroom before rushing inside. I just sighed entered too.

As I entered I saw Kid sitting on her seat, when he noticed me he waved both his hands and smiled at me.

(^_^) - that's what he looks like

(-_-) - and this is what I look like

Am I cursed or something?

"I'll wait for you later" He said with a smirked as I sat down.

"Then wait for nothing, I'm not coming. If you want to date someone, date them" I said as I pointes the girls at my back with my thumb.

"Hello" He greeted them. What does he think he is? A superstar? And the girls behind me squealed. I resisted an urge to face palm.

"Well then I'm sorry for you because 'You' are the one I wanna date not them. If you won't come with me, then I'll carry you out of the school" He grinned at me. I wanna crush that stupid grin of his.

"Can't you understand? What is really inside that head of yours? I already told you that I don't wanna come and you can't ma-" Before I could finish my sentence, he cutted me halfway.

"If you won't come, watch out for me tomorrow" he threatened me.

"What ever helps you sleep at night" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You're testing me eh?" He said.

"Says the guy who was constantly teasing me a while ago." I said sarcastically. Then the teacher went in.

x88888888x

It's finally dismissal! What am I gonna do?

I'll remember this day as the worst day of my _life _

Hmm... Oh I know! I'll just exit at the back!

I was just about to walk towards the back gate when...

"Where are you going? That's the way to the gate" A very _well known _voice said.

Can you just believe my luck? What is he? A mushroom? Just suddenly popping out of nowhere? Arghh... Really? Just really? Life if you hate me, please don't show it this way...

"Uh... I just forgot something..." I tried to think of an excuse.

_Watashi wa nani o suru tsumorida?... Watashi wa nani o suru tsumorida?... RUN! _(**Watashi wa nani o suru tsumorida? = What am I gonna do?**)

I was about to run when he suddenly pulled me by the collar of my uniform.

"Hey! Are you trying to choke me or something?!" I tried pulling away. He just smirked then... He suddenly carried me!

"BAKA! Let go of me!" I was pounding his back. I was carried like some sack of rice on his shoulder.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go. Starting today, you're mine" I can't help but blush on the words he said. _Maka! Now is not the time to be blushing you idiot!_ I mentally scolded myself.

While he was walking-with me on his shoulder... The people around us was looking, no scratch that, staring at us! Some was laughing and some were idiots...

"Stupid girl, she should be happy that _our _Kid-kun~ picked her"

"I know right! If I was her, I would just enjoy the moment"

"Oppaaaa~!" Ok... now that's just plain weird...

Wait a minute... If he's carrying me like this... then does that mean...

I started to trash around while blushing furiously that can make the freshest tomato jealous! WHAT IF HE CAN SEE?!

"Let go of me!"

"No."

I started to mumble. "Kono mijukuna orokana shōnen... Kare wa hoka no dareka o dainashi ni shinaide dekimasu ka? Naze watashi ni?! Jinsei o kuso!" (**this immature stupid boy... can't he just mess with someone else? Why me?! Damn life!**)

We finally reached the parking lot! Finally away from that embarrassment! Wait... Oh yeah, I still need to go to school tomorrow... Shimatta... (**Damn It...**)

"Where on earth are you taking me?!" I crossed my arms as he finally let me stand.

"Just get in the car" He simply said.

"No, why would I? You know what? I'll leave now" I started to walk when he pulled my wrist.

"Before you go," He smirked and showed me a picture. My eyes widen (O_O)

"Whe-Where th-th-th-h-the h-he-heck DID YOU GOT THAT!"

x88888888x

Kid's Pov:

She started to walk when I pulled her wrist.

"Before you go," I smirked and pulled out a picture of her when she was 14, she was wearing a playgirl 'costume' (the bunny...) While standing in front of her friends. They were laughing and she was blushing madly as she looked shock in the picture. It seems like they were playing truth or dare, and she got dared to wear that costume when someone took a picture of her.

"Whe-Where th-th-th-h-the h-he-heck DID YOU GOT THAT!" She shouted as I stretched my arm up so the picture was out of her reach. I was taller than her, yep that's my advantage

"Easy, I got my ways" I stuck my tongue out.

"GIVE ME THAT! YOU JUST MET ME AND YOU GOT THAT?! HOW? SHIMATTA!" She was desperately jumping up and down to get the picture.

"True, but I have my way that only requires internet" I smirked, I'm not a stalker. I just know that she won't agree to come with me, the truth is; this is not a date. I just decided to see what her expression would be and it was PRICELESS. All I wanna do is have a bet with her.

"If you won't come, I'll spread this in the WHOLE SCHOOL" I smirked.

"Anata no kuso..."(Damn You) She mumbled and got in the car. I just smirked; she doesn't know that I can understand her.

"Itai, anata wa watashi no kimochi o kizutsukeru"(Ouch, You hurt my feelings) I said while pouting. She looked at me and her eyes got wide. I just smirked. I got in the car and began to drive.

She started mumbling about Kidnapping, Harassing, Black mailing and other random Japanese words.

x88888888x

We reached the park. Then we walked towards the basket ball court

"What are we doing here?" She asked as she looked around.

"Lets play a game" I smirked

"Ba-basket ball?" She asked.

"Yep"

"But-" She started but I cutted her short.

"To make it interesting, let's make a bet. If you win, I will be your personal servant for 100 days and I would do _anything _you want me to. But if I win, you will be my personal maid for 100 days and you would do _anything _I say. So what 'ya say?" I smirked.

She pondered for a while, the bet was interesting. Especially for the one that will win.

"Deal"

x88888888x

Maka's Pov:

Whyyy?! I can't believe it! I totally lost! I don't even know how to play this game! Why did I agree?!

I looked at Kid and he was smirking evilly at me. I glared at him

"So? I won" That _son of a devil..._

"Uh... I'll get going" I started to walk when he pulled me back.

"Nope."

"Now let's see... I don't have a maid in my house" He grinned. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

I mean seriously? His own personal maid and house maid for 100 DAYS?

"No Way! I'm not gonna be you maid!"

"Hmm... are you sure? Well if that's the case then Ill just give the whole school a present" He chuckled. Nooooo! Nooooooo! Just no! He is not gonna show that picture to the whole school!

"Wait no!" I exclaimed.

"So it's a yes?" He asked while smirking. I just really wanna rip that smirk of his face!

"I don't understand! You're rich right? Don't you have your own maids? You can pay them" I tried changing his mind.

"I know that, and no, I don't have any maids like I said a while ago. I don't trust them, besides this is more fun." He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear,

"You'll be my toy for 100 days..." I know that his grinning like an idiot

"NO WAY! NO THANK YOU! I AM NOT GONNA BE YOUR MAID!" I exclaimed and started to stomp away.

"I'm not hard to talk to, I'll just spread the picture then" I stopped and faced him

"You wouldn't dare" I glared at him.

"Try me. I can have thousands of copy in a few hours." He smirked! THAT ARGGGH!

"Noo! Fine! I'll be your maid!" What did I have gotten myself into?

And He is smiling like an idiot (^_^) - looks cute? Well it's evil...

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I know it's a bit OOC but I need it for the story!**

**Maka: Why did I became a maid?!**

**Kid: Hahaha you my maid.**

**Asura: Lol**

**Maka & Kid: What the heck are you doing here!**

**Asura: I dont know...**

**Patty: Giraffe~!**


	3. Plan, Liz has tricks up her sleeves?

**I got bored so I decided to post a new chapter (not that you mind xD) **

**And luckily the OOCs are almost ending! Once they get to know each other those OOCs will be gone *hint hint***

**Without further ado! This story is for** **you!**

* * *

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if you lost on a bet?**

**Can you take the punishment?**

**And the damn punishment is really simple... just be with him for 100 days...**

**Yep... 100 days...**

**Well that's my fate**

**100 days I have to become his servant...**

**Me? A loyal slave? No way! For a girl like me?!**

**I'm thrown into a nightmarish slave life for 100 days, cleaning his house, running his errands, doing his homework and cleaning his car... or whatsoever...**

**I hate it.**

**100 days with him... Damn! He's so arrogant!**

**I think I won't even last a day with him at all**

**I will never like a guy like **_**him!**_******He's **_**immature, arrogant, mean, arrogant, has big problems with symmetry... did I mention arrogant?**_

**Well, those are what I said before... What if I swallowed my own words?**

**What if I fall in-love with this guy?**

**And hurts more is that... he likes another girl...**

**Arghh! What kind of world is this!**

**I hate it...**

x88888888x

Maka's Pov:

"Well then! Let's go!" He clapped and pulled me.

"Where are you taking me?!" I pulled my arm and glared at him. This is definitely the worst day of my life...

_No you Baka! This is a blessing in disguise! _

Who the heck said that?!

"Duh, you're my maid. Where else?" He said as if it was obvious.

"F.Y.I! I have my own apartment!" I said

"Well, you are my _house _maid. So that means you're gonna start living in my house from now on" He said while _smiling _(^_^) - yep, that smile...

x88888888x

I don't know how he made me agree to come to his house, but one thing for sure... It was not a pretty scene... and we're gonna leave it that way.

"We're here" He stopped the car in front of a...

"Oh. My. God. YOUR HOUSE IS FREAKING HUGE!" I exclaim when I got of the car. I gawked at the huge _building _in front of me, It was a huge white house with black cobblestone path and a big garden in front. There was a gigantic gate with guards, on the gate was the letters (and numbers) '8DTK8'.

"Does your whole family live here or something?!" I asked, still gawking at the enormous house. "I don't want to be your maid! It's embarrassing!" Is he gonna make me a maid of his whole family?! This Baka!

"No ugly, I live here alone." Did I just heard him correctly?

"Yes, you did heard me correctly. I live here alone" What the heck?! He lives here alone? In this gigantic home?!

"Well for me, this is not gigantic." Is he a mind reader or something?! HE IS CREEPY.

"Yes, I am a mind reader. And I am not creepy." He smirked at me.

"What the heck are you?!" I said with sarcasm.

"A human" He said plainly while doing his stupid smile.

(^_^) - His face...

(-_-) - My face...

x88888888x

He showed me the whole house so I won't get lost. Well not maybe the whole house, just the places where I would go like the bathroom, kitchen, my room, etc.

**1. You cannot enter my room without knocking.**

**2. You are not allowed to make any mess.**

**3. You are not allowed to invite guest without my permission.**

**4. You are not allowed to go snooping in my things.**

**5. You are not allowed to break the symmetry of the house.**

**6. Keep the house symmetrical.**

**7. You are not allowed to steal a kiss from me.**

**8. You are not allowed to fall in love with me.**

Those are his annoying rules. Sure 1 to 4 is understandable. 5 and 6 is kinda weird but still understandable. As for 7 and 8...

"For your information, I will NOT steal a KISS from YOU. And most of all, I will NOT fall in LOVE with YOU! That's just plain impossible." I said.

"Oh that's great then! Well make sure of that ok. You might fall in love with me in a few days." At first sentence, he said it with sarcasm. In the second sentence, he was smirking.

"That's just impossible, You're too _nice_. You're soo _nice _that you could go to hell right now." I said with sarcasm.

After that long tour, He sat down and read a book. I decided to cook, since I have nothing to do. Besides, I _am _the _maid _after all. (-_-)

"Maka!" An annoying voice shouted.

"What?!" I said annoyed.

"Come here" I walk towards the living room.

"What do you need? _Master_" I said with sarcasm.

"Open the T.V" I looked at him with a 'Are-You- Fucking-Kidding-Me?' Look

"The remote is right beside you" I said.

"Well, I can't reach it." He smirked.

"_Liar_, why don't you consider trying to reach it" I glared at him. He stretched his arm, but not moving his body. If he will just move, he would have got it.

"See, I can't reach it" He _smiled_. You probably know what I meant with that smile.

"Taida, gōman'na orokamono..." (Lazy, arrogant fool...) I muttered, just enough for him to hear. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on.

"There happy?" I said with sarcasm, while glaring holes at him.

"Yes" I growled and went back to the kitchen.

x88888888x

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

I went to the door and opened it. I was greeted by two girls, on was tall with long blond hair and blue eyes while the other looked the same except she has shorter and has short hair.

"Hai! Wait... Who are you?" The shorter one asked.

"Umm...-" I started but the taller one cutted me.

"Are you Kid's Girlfriend?! Oh my God! He finally got one! I have always thought he would die old because of his OCD! I guess I was wrong! He finally grew some balls to ask a girl out!..." She continued blabbing about Kid, girlfriend, OCD, Symmetry, Toilet Paper, *ehem* Balls *ehem* and other weird stuffs. The shorter one just kept nodding furiously. While I stand there dumb-founded. Then the smaller one started talking about... giraffes...

(*o*) - The taller girl's expression

(-^O^-) The smaller girl's expression

(._.)... - my expression...

"YOU!" I was startled when the taller girl pointed at me. Then she suddenly hugged me while jumping up and down. "You are definitely cute! Damn gorgeous! I must congratulate you for surviving Kid's OCD attacks! You are a goddess for surviving that!" I was still completely dumb founded. The smaller girl joined the hug and started saying...

"YOU WILL BE A PERFECT GIRAFFE~!"

"May I ask what is going on here?" A new voice joined. The two let go of me, I can finally breathe.

"KID! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Kid face palmed.

"She is not my girlfriend Liz" He said. The taller one which I assume is Liz, suddenly looked at him then me, then him again before exclaiming,

"WHY? You two look PERFECT together!" Liz cried, well not exactly cried, then she faced me.

"If you're not his girlfriend, then what are you doing here? Not that you are not allowed" She asked. "It's just that he never invites, a girl 'friend' to his house" She continued, quoting the word friend to mean that what she is talking about is a girl that is a friend... hard to explain... just hard...

"Well Mr. Arrogant here, blackmailed me into playing basketball with him and the bet was who ever one will be his or her maid or servant for 100 days. I think you already know who won by the looks of it.

"Ohh... So you're his friend?" She asked.

"I guess? I wont really consider that as friendship. More like frienemy" I shrugged.

"Oh... well not for long~! Come one Patty! We have an new operation to work on!" Liz dragged the smaller girl which I think is Patty. Patty just waved and said "Bye, bye Giraffe~!"

"What was that suppose to mean?" I asked Kid.

"I have no idea. Wanna eat?" He asked.

"Sure" Then we went to the kitchen.

Wait a minute! Why did Mr. Lazy, Rude and Arrogant suddenly became nice? Oh well.

x8888888x

Liz's Pov:

Hello! I'm Elizabeth Thompson, Kid's adopted sister. Me and my sister ,Patty, doesn't live here, we only go here when we are bored.

I just can't believe that they are not dating! I would not allow it! They are totally perfect for each other!

"PATTY! We have a new operation! We need to get those to together! So that means, we will be staying here for a while. We need to talk to that girl!" Patty nodded.

"And she also makes a great giraffe!" Patty clapped. "Why do we need to talk to her?"

"Duh, we don't even know her name. We need to know more about her so our perfect plan will work!" I said. We are currently in our room, we have our own room since we usually stay here over night and sometimes weeks.

"Ok! I will get her!" Patty said cheerfully. Then she dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Patty!" I tried calling her but I guess I'm already late. I already heard the girl screaming, Kid screaming 'PATTY' and lots of crashing...

Then Patty came running back while carrying the girl. Then she shut the door. "I GOT HER~!"

"Uh..." the girl said.

"Sorry about that... by the way, I'm Elizabeth Thompson, but call me Liz. The girl that just kidnapped you is my sister, her name is Patricia Thompson, but call her Patty. We're Kid's adopted sisters." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm Maka Albarn. I think you guys already know why I'm here..." She mumbled the last part, I guess she really is pissed by Kid.

"I have a question if you don't mind, how the heck did you and Kid met? He just got here yesterday" I asked, I mean how?

"We'll that idiot of a half brother of yours, sorry no offence, just wont stop bugging me the whole time at school. Then I would consider him kidnapping and black mailing me to play a game of basket ball with him. And because of the bet, here I am now" She explained.

"None taken, but how did you two exactly met?"

"Well, first subject. Our Prof. made him sit beside me and since then, he won't stop bugging me." Ayieeee! What a sweet love story!

"So you two go to the same school?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." THAT AIN'T SAD GIRL!

"And now you're stuck with him?"

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"I feel bad for you" Lol. NOT! THIS IS PERFECT!

"Heh." Was her simple reply

"Sorry about Patty again..." I said

"It's ok." She smiled at me. She isn't bad! Operation is a go!

"MAKA!" Kid shouted. Damn that boy, disturbing nice conversations!

"I guess I better go." She said and stood up.

"ask him about the stripes in his hair, you will get major payback. Trust me" I winked at her.

"Will do" The she smiled and me and went out. But I still heard her shout,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?!" i just sighed and smiled.

"Patty"

"Yeah?"

"Operation 'GKAMTSOTWGMABRCNJALO' or 'Get-Kid-and-Maka-together-so-they-will-get-marrie d-and-not-just-act-like-one' is a go!" I squealed.

* * *

**Well there you have it! It really boost me up whenever someone reviews! I just get all happy and weird (as my friends would say xD)**

**Liz: I have the perfect plans~!**

**Patty: I will get Maka to be my giraffe~!**

**Black*Star: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY?!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star! Be quiet**

**Akira: Don;t worry you'll come out in a matter of time ^_^**

**Black*Star: BUT I NEED TO BE HERE NOW! THE READERS WILL THINK YOUR STORY IS BORING BECAUSE THEIR GOD IS NOT THERE!**

**Akira: -.-" Maka? If you please...**

**Maka: My pleasure. Makaaaa~**

**Black*Star: Oh no! *Tries to run***

**Maka: CHOP**

**Kid: Maka...**

**Maka: What do you want? -.-**

**Kid: Drop the book first...**

**Maka: *smirk* no.**

**Kid: then never mind...**

**Liz: You two are perfect!**


	4. Try, Patty tried

**Hai~! Thank you for the reviews! Like very much! ;-;**

**I made this new chapter for you guys! ^_^**

**hope you'll like it...**

* * *

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if you lost on a bet?**

**Can you take the punishment?**

**And the damn punishment is really simple... just be with him for 100 days...**

**Yep... 100 days...**

**Well that's my fate**

**100 days I have to become his servant...**

**Me? A loyal slave? No way! For a girl like me?!**

**I'm thrown into a nightmarish slave life for 100 days, cleaning his house, running his errands, doing his homework and cleaning his car... or whatsoever...**

**I hate it.**

**100 days with him... Damn! He's so arrogant!**

**I think I won't even last a day with him at all**

**I will never like a guy like **_**him!**_******He's **_**immature, arrogant, mean, arrogant, has big problems with symmetry... did I mention arrogant?**_

**Well, those are what I said before... What if I swallowed my own words?**

**What if I fall in-love with this guy?**

**And hurts more is that... he likes another girl...**

**Arghh! What kind of world is this!**

**I hate it...**

x88888888x

Maka's Pov:

He is really getting more annoying now! He called me just to get him water! _And for God's sake! THE PITCHER IS RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM! He can reach it without even fully stretching his arm! _Do you know what he reasoned out? He said the PITCHER is TOO HEAVY! I wanna strangle him to death! Maybe I'll put poison on his next meal? Or maybe I'll just put him in a sack and hit him with a pole and throw him in the ocean? Or I could ju-

"Well let's go" I snapped out of the thought on how I will torture him.

"And where are we going this time?" I asked while rolling my eyes. What is up with him?

"Well, do you expect me to buy you a new wardrobe and personal things?"

"I was just asking" I gritted my teeth.

"Liz, Patty. Maka and I will just go to her house to get her stuffs" Kid said to the sisters. I just stood behind him.

"Okie Dokie~!" I heard Patty replied

x8888888x

Liz Pov:

**Operation 'GKAMTSTWGMANJALO' or 'Get-Kid-and-Maka-together-so-they-will-get-marrie d-and-not-just-act-like-one' is a go!**

Ok! While the two future lovers are getting Maka's things. I need to think of ways to get them together, or even just at least make them kiss!

"Hey Patty, help me think of ways to get those two love birds together" Liz giggled like a high school girl (which she really is...)

"Okie~! Hmmmm..." Patty pondered for a while, I also thought of ways... What is the date again? I glanced at the calendar, a moth before vacation... Kid exchanged school in even its only a month before vacation? Wait... THAT'S PERFECT! On vacation Maka will be with us since she needs to be Kid's maid of 100 days! And its just day one today! I feel like I'm in those weird sim date games that Janna (**AN: Oc since I can't think of anyone that will fit this place ._.**) plays... 100 days to get a lover, but in my case I will play as cupid! Tha-

"I need to make Maka my giraffe too!" Wha?

"Patty we are thinking of ways to get them _together _not to make Maka your giraffe! Besides, Isn't Kid already your giraffe?" Yes... Kid agreed to be her giraffe because Patty threatened him that he will trash his house in an _asymmetrical _way...

"I know, that's why I need to make Maka my giraffe too!" Patty giggled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I raised a perfect eyebrow

"Just trust me" She reassured me.

"Ok?" I said, not really sure with my answer. Then I heard the front door open. They're here!

Patty ran down stairs, I just followed behind. I don't know what Patty has in mind, but I guess I'll just go with it.

"MAKA!" Patty suddenly glomped Maka. Maka dropped the bags that she was carrying.

"Uh... hello?" Maka said, obviously she has no clue what Patty was doing. Well neither did I.

"Maka, will you be my giraffe?" Patty asked innocently. I still have no idea what she is thinking.

"Maka don't agree!" Kid said, clearly surpassing laughter. He knows that once you wont agree to Patty, it's like going on a trip to hell... Trust me, I, her own sister, have experienced it.

"Maka, I think it's better if you just agree... Trust me. It's not pretty" I told her.

"Pwease~!" Patty pouted. Maka obviously don't know what to do.

"Uh... Ok?" Maka agree. Ok now that Maka agree, what is Patty planning?

"YAY!" Patty clapped then pulled Maka and Kid toward the middle of the living room. I just followed behind.

It seems like Maka and Kid had some _lover's quarrel. _They have been glaring at each other.

Patty stood up the table, her shoulder was levelled with Maka's head. Both Maka and Kid had their arm crossed while glaring at each other. Patty suddenly began to talk.

"Since you two are my giraffes, I shall be the priest on your giraffe marriage." Patty clapped, however the two seems to not notice.

"Let's just say you two said your I dos already so... By the power vested in me by the immortal giraffe, who's neck is broken. I shall now pronounce you giraffe husband and giraffe wife-" Patty raised both her hands in the level of her shoulder. I just raised an eyebrow.

"You shall now kiss the giraffe bride" My eyes widened on what she did. She pushed both their heads, sadly only their foreheads met. I face palmed.

"SHIMATTA!" (Damn It) Maka exclaimed.

"PATTY!" Kid shouted.

Both of them were holding their forehead.

"Woopsie~ Sowwy~!" Patty giggled. Well I guess her plan failed. Out of nowhere, Maka was holding a 4 inch hard covered dictionary...

" Markkaa" Kid looked at her in confusion. She slowly raised the book. Patty was just looking at the book while saying "oooh~ magic!"

"CHOP!" The hard cover book slammed down on Patty's head. Kid tried to stop his laughter but sadly failed. I quickly ran towards Patty.

"Down worry, she'll wake up later" Maka said then she went to her bags and carried it to her new room.

I just simply sighed. I guess I just need to think of the plans myself. These two is gonna be a though one.

x88888888x

Maka's Pov:

I fixed my room. I must say that it's huge! If I wasn't being treated as a maid by Mr. Arrogant I would be living in heaven by now! I haven't even seen the whole house yet!

I entered the bathroom, personal bathroom, And Oh My God... Kid is filthy rich! There were two black and gold and white shower on each side of the room. Two small white tubs with a gold faucet also on each side of the room. Two big mirrors on both side of the room too! A big painting of a sakura tree hanging on the front wall, under that was a small Jacuzzi! Who is he? The son of Lord Death?! Sure he has the same last name, but that's not possible. Lord Death wouldn't make his son go to my kind of school, he'll probably enrol his son in a higher type of school. Wait... Why did I end up thinking of Lord Death's son?

I guess what Liz said about kid being obsess with symmetry is true...

This reminds me...

I got out of my room and went to the kitchen. I started to cook dinner.

"Hey Maka" I turned around and saw Liz.

"Oh, hey"

"It's just a month before school ends right?" She asked me. Oh no...

"Yeah... Why?"

"Does that mean you're gonna spend summer with us?" this is what I was afraid about...

"I... I don't know..." I answered, I'm not really sure.

"Can you please have your summer with us?" Liz asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Please, don't leave me with those two!" Now I understand her.

"I guess I could, I'm sure Kid wont leave anyway..." Heh... why did I agree?

x88888888x

We were all done eating and I finally got ready for bed. I guess it's not that bad... Well except for the parts where Kid is being Mr. Arrogant. I got out a note book and wrote:

_100 days with Mr. Arrogant_

_Day 1_

_Today is really the worst day of my life! How could I end up here? The day started normal, ok well not exactly, but still. A new student came and I call Him Mr. Arrogant. He made me go on a 'date' with him but the truth was he just wanna play basket ball and have a bet. The loser must become the winner's_ _servant or maid, and I lost... now I am stuck in a nightmarish life. But I must say the house is amazing! It was gigantic! I feel like a princess (that is when I can do what I want, without Kid bothering me.)_

_Liz and Patty are Kid's adopted sisters. Were nice to me, well except for what Patty did. I'm not angry, just annoyed..._

_Well I'm sleepy now so good night!_

I closed the notebook and set it in the drawer. I sighed and went to sleep. There is school tomorrow... this is gonna be hard.

x88888888x

I sleepily stood up and went to the bathroom. I went to the sink and washed my face, then I yawned.

"Wait, this isn't my bathroom... Oh right" First I was confused on where I was, then I realized what the heck I am doing here.

I went out the room and went to the kitchen. I don't know what they like, so I just cooked pancakes, bacons, eggs and made some juice.

I saw Patty come or more like ran down shouting 'PANCAKES!' Well at least now I know what Patty likes. Liz followed shortly behind, she looked like she's gonna kill any minute now... Oh wait, she's glaring at her sister... I guess I got the story. They were both also still in their pajamas, Liz was in a night gown.

I just smiled at them and readied the plates.

"Thanks Maka~!" Patty started to eat, her sister followed shortly after.

"Hey Maka, you gonna eat yet?" Liz asked. I shook my head no.

"Why?"

"Well..." I started

_Flash back xD_

**When Liz and Patty left...**

"What was that suppose to mean?" I asked Kid.

"I have no idea. Wanna eat?" He asked.

"Sure" Then we went to the kitchen.

Wait a minute! Why did Mr. Lazy, Rude and Arrogant suddenly became nice? Oh well...

When we got in the kitchen we ate.

"Not bad" He said smirking. I just stuck my tongue out.

"Starting now you will always eat with me." He said _smiling_

"Why should I?" I said sarcastically.

"Because if you won't, I'll spread the _picture_" He said innocently. I glared at him

Suddenly someone pulled me under the table. I shouted, and then I realized it was just Patty. Then she carried me out of the table.

"PATTY!" Kid shouted.

"NEVER!" Patty shouted then started laughing. Patty tripped and crashed... She sent my flying, I closed my eyes and readied for the impact of hitting something painful...

Then I hit something soft... wait what? I realized I just landed on Mr. Arrogant... (._.)

Suddenly Patty carried me and went to their room...

_End of Flash back :P_

"Oh... you should call Kid if you wanna eat now, beside you two are gonna be late." I just simple nodded at Liz and went to Kid's room.

"Knock eight times! Trust me" I heard Liz yell. I just sighed and knock eight times.

I heard someone mumble. I opened the door and saw Kid sitting on the side of the bed with closed eyes.

"Hey kid, breakfast is ready"

"symm... ry... ing..." He mumbled.

"symmetry?" I said confused.

"Wha? Huh?" He looked up at me.

"Maka...?"

"Yeah"

"Where did the big number eight went?" He asked, still sleepy

"Wha? Oh uh..." Then I smirked

"It's in my pocket" I said giggling.

"Oh..." Then he stood up and went to me. THEN HE HUGGED MY WEIST!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Where's your pocket?" He asked.

"Uh...! IT'S DOWN STAIRS!" I think quickly because even I tried to push him, he wouldn't budge.

"Don't shout will ya'" He said while covering his ears.

"Wait Maka...? Oh, sorry 'bout that..."

"Not a morning person aren't we?" I giggled.

"yeah..."

We went down and ate. After we all ate, Liz and Patty said they're going shopping. I got ready for school and went out of my room, while I was walking at the hallway... Patty suddenly looked at my face... She was staring at me... then she looked at my...

"Hey what are you looking at?!" Kid suddenly went out his room. Patty suddenly cupped my _chest_... Kid suddenly went back to his room while saying "I did not just saw that..." I was beet red and slapped Patty's hand.

"IT'S A B ONEE-CHAN! IT'S A DAMN B!" Patty ran shouting and laughing.

"What the heck just happened?" I just stood there, dumb founded...

x88888888x

After all that awkwardness... Me and Kid head to his car and went to school. We parked the car and got out, many looks went to us... Girls were glaring holes at me... I saw Ms. Marie, a teacher at school, raised an eyebrow... Once Ms. Marie see student like this, it will surely spread to the whole faculty... That means bad news...

_This is gonna be a really long day... _

* * *

**I'm failure! I'm not happy how this chapter went out ;^; Do you think it alright? it's not even funny! now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Mr. Corner...**

**Liz: Patty i told you just to check it! not grope Maka's boobs!**

**Maka: *Face palm***

**Kid: uh... Liz i think it would be better if you wont say it out loud...**

**Patty: *currently laughing her ass off***

**Black*Star: WHY DO I STILL NOT HAVE MY GODLY APPEARANCE?**

**Maka: Hush will ya?**

**Soul: I think I'm coming out next chapter**

**Black*Star: WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**Tsubaki: Who knows Black*Star, you might come out too. *smiling***

**Maka: Review please!**


	5. FUN! What will Kid and Maka do?

**I know you have no time for this notes so I'll just give it at the end. Oh and im gonna use those '(*1*)' thingy because I think it would help xD **

**Ok I'll shut up now...**

* * *

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if you lost on a bet?**

**Can you take the punishment?**

**And the damn punishment is really simple... just be with him for 100 days...**

**Yep... 100 days...**

**Well that's my fate**

**100 days I have to become his servant...**

**Me? A loyal slave? No way! For a girl like me?!**

**I'm thrown into a nightmarish slave life for 100 days, cleaning his house, running his errands, doing his homework and cleaning his car... or whatsoever...**

**I hate it.**

**100 days with him... Damn! He's so arrogant!**

**I think I won't even last a day with him at all**

**I will never like a guy like **_**him!**_******He's **_**immature, arrogant, mean, arrogant, has big problems with symmetry... did I mention arrogant?**_

**Well, those are what I said before... What if I swallowed my own words?**

**What if I fall in-love with this guy?**

**And hurts more is that... he likes another girl...**

**Arghh! What kind of world is this!**

**I hate it...**

x88888888x

Maka's Pov:

_This is gonna be a long day..._

"No one is telling a _single _soul about the bet" I told him sternly

"I know that" He pouted. It was kinda... _cute? _**WHAT DID I JUST THOUGHT?! **

I simply sighed. I saw Tsubaki waving at me, I smiled and waved at her too. I was about to go to her when...

"Hey Maka" I looked behind and my smile faded and change to utter annoyance. What does he want now?

"Yeah?" I asked. I fixed the sleeves of my uniform.

"Uh... I'm, ah... never mind..." He trailed of with a blush, I raised an eyebrow then I realised what he meant. I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you." I smiled and went to Tsubaki. I never actually thought that he would say sorry... why is he saying sorry? Well you see there was an incidence that happened when we we're getting my things... I'll just mention it another time I guess.

I walked towards Tsubaki while smiling. "Good morning Tsubaki"

"Hello Maka, I wanna introduce you to someone" Tsubaki said with a smile. She's sometimes too sweet for her own good (at least when you're not at her bad side...), I remembered the incidence that she said that she liked someone. I wonder what he was like. Probably smart, nice, and handsome? Who knows! Tsubaki is a damn dark haired beauty (sometimes I even envy her), I just can't help but wonder who that lucky guy is.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Uh... He's my boyfriend" Tsubaki replied while blushing, she played with a loose hair. Whoa? Did I just hear it correctly?

"Oh! Who! You have to tell me who that damn boy is! I have to meet him! Who's the lucky boy eh?" I said while nudging her side teasingly while smirking.

"He's from the other class, come" She said as she pulled me shyly. I'm happy that Tsubaki finally got someone. I just simply smile.

I followed her. She led somewhere in the school corridors, I saw two boys talking... Sad thing is, I know one of them...

"One of them...?" I asked silently... there are two of them, let's hope it's not _him _that Tsubaki was talking about.

"Yes" She smiled.

"Please tell me its not-" Much to my horror, the guy I was about to mention cutted me...

"TSUBAKI! Wait... MAKA?!" I face palmed...

"I SEE THAT MY OLD BELOVED SISTER CAME BACK! HOWEVER, YOU ARE NO MORE MY GODDESS! HAHAHAHA!" He started laughing what he calls his 'Laugh of the Gods'. I mentally face palmed

"Just shut up Black*star... Just shut up." I slightly cringed on his loud obnoxious voice.

"SISTER?!" Tsubaki and the guy with Black*star exclaimed.

"No, we are child hood friends. My parents knew him since he was young, and treated him as their own... And since before, he already calls himself a God, or at least he says he will surpass God. And sadly before, he used to call me his 'Goddess'. Which obviously since then, I already found it annoying" I explained with a bored expression. They nodded in understanding.

"So you already know him." Tsubaki smiled. "Sadly" Was my simple answer

"Oh yeah! Tsubaki, Maka. This is Soul, my loyal peasant" He introduced the guy with white hair and red eyes. He nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'm Soul but I'm not his loyal peasant" He replied coolly. I smiled and said,

"Obviously, no one would actually agree to be a subject of him" while giggling a little

"I would..." Tsubaki defended.

"Well of course, except for Tsubaki! She's just plain nice!" I faced Tsubaki and continued. "Be careful with this Baka ok?" I giggled. She just smiled and nodded.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Black*star pouted. We just laughed.

"The bell will ring any minute now, so it's better if we go back to our class rooms" I suggested.

"It's WAAYYYY to early" Black*Star complained

"No it's not" I defended. Well actually it is early...

"Worried to be late, ties hair in pigtails, carries a book and flat chested..." I heard Soul said. I looked at him in confusion, I was about to say something but he beated me to it.

"Definitely a bookworm for sure" A vain popped in my head.

"Excuse me?" Don't tell me this is another jerk...

He stepped aside and said; "There's the way" I glared at him.

"Pīpuru saikin..." (People nowadays) I mumbled under my breath as I continued to glare at him.

"What? You said 'excuse me' so I gave you way" He smirked.

"I have had enough of sarcasms, so shut up sharky before I make your snow white hair covered in red" I glared at him.

"HAHAHAHA! I like this side of Maka!" Black*Star laughed, as usual...

"Feisty eh? My type" Soul chuckled. I glared at him before facing Tsubaki.

"Let's go Tsubaki" I pulled Tsubaki along with me.

While we were walking, the way was clear but I don't understand on how I bumped into something soft...

"Maka! Just the student I wanted to see!" A cheery voice chirped...

"Ms. Marie?" I said in horror. I pulled away, and bowed

"I'm sorry, I didn't saw you-"

"No! No, it's ok! It's ok!" She smiled, and then she started jumping excitedly.

"So?" She said in a shaking voice due to much excitement

"What do you mea-"

"THE WEDDING! I hope its ok because I invited the WHOLE faculty! I'm so exited for you Ma-" WAIT WHAT?!

"WH-WHA-WHAT WEDDING?!" I exclaimed.

(*v*) - Ms. Marie...

(O_O) - The poor Maka Albarn aka Me...

"So-sorry for shouting..." I bowed apologetically.

"Once again, it's ok. So when is it?" Her eyes were full of hope.

"Uh..." I looked at Tsubaki and she just smiled and shrugged.

"I can't believe you're getting married first before me!"

"Uh... I'm not getting married..." I told Ms. Marie. Embarrassment can be heard...

(* v *) then (O v O) then (O _ O) then... (o _ o) then here it is now... (._.) -Ms. Marie's expression...

"But! You... car... Kid... but... I don't understand..." She frowned.

(;^;) - Ms. Marie

"He just offered a ride to school... That's all... just because we came out of the same car doesn't mean we're getting married" I waved my hands around for emphasis. I cannot let ANYONE know about the bet!

"Oh... Well that's too bad... Don't worry Maka! That's the first step! You'll get his heart one day! Now if you will excuse me, I'll just warn the other school staffs" She patted my head and skipped away happily.

"Eh?"I stood there dumb founded.

"Maka?" I heard Tsubaki said.

"Yeah?" I said plainly without moving an inch, I was still dumbfounded.

"Why did Kid offer you a ride to school?" she suddenly asked.

I snapped out of it and told Tsubaki; "I don't know..." I feel bad lying to Tsubaki! She's my best friend for God's sake! But even though... I can't just tell anybody about the bet. That would be 'EMBARASSING', I mean who would join a bet on basketball that doesn't even know how to play...?

...

Why do I have a sudden urge to bang my head on the wall again and again...? what does pistachio taste like?... Wait what? Now I'm asking myself random questions... but seriously... What DOES it taste like?

"Maka?" A voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Huh? Wha? Yeah?" I looked at my side and saw Tsubaki looking at me worriedly.

"Are you ok Maka?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I just kinda zoned out a bit" I told her honestly.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Positive" I reassured her while smiling.

"Ok. So... do you want to?" She asked politely as always. Did she say something a while ago?

"Want to what?" I raised an eyebrow

"Go to the new cafe after school" Oh... Why didn't I hear it a while ago?

"Sure, I'll try" I smiled at her as we entered the classroom.

"What do you mean 'try'?" She asked. I'm not sure if I can escape Mr. Arrogant there but... Bleh, who cares?

"I'll just text you. I think I might have stuffs to do, but like I said, I will try" I said as I sat on my chair. She just waved and went to her seat, she is kind of far so we can't talk during classes. I looked at the seat beside me and saw that Kid wasn't there yet.

Now, how did all this happen again? Yesterday I went to school, a new student came. Shit happened and I got kidnapped to the basketball court. We had a bet on basketball which I do NOT know how to play but still agreed. Next thing I know I was a personal maid to an idiot, who happens to have two adopted sister named Liz and Patty. One again, shit happened. Then I got kidnapped. Again. Then something about a lazy butt who can't pick up a damn PITCHER called me. Then we went to my apartment to get my clothes. Then the idiot went snooping around the house without me knowing, and he somehow got to the old clothes boxes that my papa won't throw away (which creeped me out because he just started crying and hugging random stuffs...) and it happened. He saw my old _pumpkin panties _or in a more DECENT way to say it, baby bloomers. Which he made fun off by calling it _pumpkin panties _while laughing like the idiot he is. Which he got rewarded by a Maka-Chop **(*1*)**. This caused world war III. Then we went back to his _castle _(while glaring at each other)then once again, shit happened. Courtesy of Patricia Thompson, which we all call Patty. Then I went to bed and next day (this seems to be never ending) shit ONE AGAIN happened, and not only that. It also happens to be caused by a certain giraffe lover. Again. Went to school and misunderstandings happened with Ms. Marie. Got me thinking weird stiffs like what does pistachio taste like. Sat on my seat and reviewed what happened since yesterday...

Suddenly a loud thud startled me! I can almost feel my soul jump out at me for a second. The NOT good thing is, I shouted...

"KISAMA!" (Lord of the donkeys!)**(*2*)** Suddenly someone burst out laughing. I looked beside me and saw Kid. The others students were staring at us.

(-_-) - my expression...

"And since when did you got there?" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"t-te... *laughs* ten minutes ago" He tried to say between laughs. I just looked at him in a bored expression until he was done laughing.

"Done yet?" I asked sarcastically

"Wait... yep" Then he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Good, now what do you want"

"Nothing. I'm just bored, I've been calling you for the last 8 minutes-" In the middle of the he mumbled something like 'hnn... sym..y' happily then continued. "But you just kept furrowing your eyebrows the makes you look even _more _ugly" He teased me."Then out of no where you just shouted 'Lord of the donkeys'" with that he started laughing again. I just sighed and let my head hit my desk. I can hear some girls whispering, or more like talking because of their loud mouth.

_Why is OUR beloved Kiddo-Kun talking to that nothing?_

_I don't know! She probably threatened him to talk to him so she would become popular!_

_Oh My Gosh! That's beyond evil! Me and Kiddo-Kun was suppose to get married!_

I rolled my eyes. They don't even know correct grammar! It's supposed to be 'Ki...' uhhh... it's suppose to be 'Idiot and I'... yeah...

**_Shut the fuck up bitch, HE is MINE_**

A new voice joined. I lifted my head by an inch and let it hit the desk again. By now Kid was done laughing.

_No. I doubt the he would even like you. You look like a dumb slut_

Jeez... They really are stupid.

**_Oh is that then? Watch ME get him with ease_**

_Oh I will watch you FAIL_

**_Hmp! _**

I looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair that is as long as Liz's hair with a side bangs and two worlds in front of her... Oh wait, It's not worlds... It's even worse.

"Hi there cutie" She (tried and failed... in my opinion ok!?) said in a seductive tone. Kid just looked at her with a bored expression. The girl just giggled like the stupid high school girl she is.

"What?" Kid asked, still with a bored expression. She just giggled and winked. What a slut.

"My name's, Ashley"** (*3*) **She (tried... DO NOT JUDGE ME...) smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Uh, yeah" Kid just simply shrugged and looked at his front again. I held back a giggle, he just left her with her hands left in mid air. She awkwardly retrieved her arm. That's when I can't help it; I giggled.

The girl looked at me and glared, I simple glared back. You might almost see electricity clashing against each other.

"What's so funny?" She asked bitchily. **(*4*) **

"What an easy question. Simple, your failure" I smirked. I saw from the corner of my eye that Kid glanced at me.

"What would you know, huh bitch?" She snapped at me as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you think I'm deaf? You were practically shouting there about your bet." I looked over her shoulder; to the girl she was talking to a while ago. The girl was blond and her hair was tied in a braid with a gigantic butterfly headband, I told her "You have watched her failed now." I grinned and looked back at 'Ashley'

"Just because you can talk to Kiddo-Kun doesn't mean you can talk like this to me!" She defended as she crossed her arms. I saw Kid looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow, he was probably wondering why the heck that girl called her 'Kiddo-Kun'. I just simply sighed and said,

"What does Kid has to do with this? And are you even close to him that you can call him with the suffix 'kun'? And here is a tip for you; not all guys fall for girls that acts like sluts. Or are you one?" I smirked as I raise an eyebrow at her, she glared. Kid looked at me and chuckled.

"Besides, I have a _girlfriend_" Kid suddenly, out of nowhere, said. Both Ashley and I looked at him.

"Right pumpkin?" He suddenly wrapped an arm around me. Eh? Wait... PUMPKIN? SERIOUSLY? BACK TO THAT?

The girl glared at me and walked away while hmp-ing.

"PUMPKIN?" I glared at him, he started laughing. THAT LITTLE...

x88888888x

Kid's POV:

"PUMPKIN?" Maka suddenly exclaimed as she glared at me. I started laughing

"What is taking the teacher so long?" I suddenly said. What is taking her long?

"Don't change the subject" I just smirked. Suddenly a woman with black hair in some kind of layered cut entered, she was carrying a bunch of books. She was also wearing glasses.

Everyone quieted and went back to their seats, I just smirked. I knew her, she was Yumi. She is a teacher on a higher grade, she is VERY strict. She even sometimes scares the shit out of me. When I was younger, Father sometimes has her watch over me. For no reason.

"Alright, Ms. Marie said that she has some important message to once _again _spread to the whole faculty that involves two students." Yumi said. I felt Maka cringed besides me.

"So it leads to this that she cannot make it to class for this period, so I am gonna be her substitute for now. I am Yumi Azusa, but just call me Ms. Azusa" She continued to the lesson, I already knew all of those. I just got bored. I looked at my side and saw Maka listening and writing notes eagerly, as if this is the first time an actual lesson happened in this subject.

"Hey Maka" I poked her shoulder.

"What do you want now?" She irritably said without looking at me.

"I'm bored" She sighed and said,

"And it concerns me because?"

"You're my maid so amuse me" I chuckled.

"No way" She glanced at me for a second with a bored expression before turning back to the lesson.

I sighed and started poking her shoulder again and again.

"Will you cut that out" she said as she tried to swat my hand away.

"No" I said before poking her in the ribs. It caused her to jump a little, and then she turned and glared at me. I just smirked and poked her again.

"Stop that" She was trying to cover herself as I continued to tickle her. Then she also started to try and tickle me back, smiles were glued to our faces.

"MS. ALBARN AND MR. DEATH, If you two are just going to tickle each other I advice you two to leave the classroom this instance!" Both me and Maka froze in an awkward position, one of my hand was mid way from tickling Maka while the other was holding one of her arm to stop it from reaching me. One of her arm was trying to cover herself while the other was held by my hand. Pretty much like a while ago, the only thing that changed was our expression... from smiling to horror...

The WHOLE class were looking at us...

After two or three seconds of awkwardness in that position, we were sitting straight while looking at Yumi in a blink of an eye.

"Sorry Ms. Azusa..." Maka apologized. When I didn't, Maka suddenly nudged me.

"Sorry Yumi" Suddenly Yumi glared at me...

"Death, here at school you will call me Ms. Azusa, do you understand?" I sighed and said,

"Yes Ms. Azusa" Maka looked at me while she raise an eyebrow; probably wondering how I knew Yumi

"Will you two please explain why you two are tickling each other?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Uhmm..."

"No? Then you two OUT"

"BU-" before we could finish,

"NOW" Yumi glared at us and the light reflected added making her scary as hell.

"YES MA'AM" Next thing that happened was that both Maka and I were outside in a flash of light.

"Well at least we don't need to listen to the lesson...?" I said, not really sure.

"How did this happen? Why?" I heard Maka whined. I looked at her and saw her hitting her head on the wall.

"Uhhh, Mak-"

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Suddenly she pointed her finger at me.

x88888888x

Maka's POV:

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" I yelled as I pointed a finger at Kid. HOW COULD HE ACT AS IF IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL? We just got kicked out of the only normal class of Ms. Marie's subject!

"What? It's not like Marie will not repeat the lesson" He shrugged.

"Do you even have an idea what Ms. Marie does when she is teaching? SHE ASKS HELP IN FINDING A HUSBAND! And most of the time day dreaming while telling it to the class! I mean, who the heck wants to get married to a toilet and live in a barn?!" When I finished, Kid just stood there amused.

"Well lets go" Kid suddenly said as he pulled my wrist.

"Eh? Where are you taking me?!" I tried to pull away but Kid held me in a death grip.

"Just come on"

x88888888x

"We can't just leave the school!" I exclaimed. Is he crazy?!

"Yumi said leave the classroom, so were gonna go somewhere" Kid _smiled, _and I thought that smile is never coming back.

"It's only one period!"

"Kill Joy, Come on! It's not like they will notice us"

"Baka, you're in every mind of girls that know you"

"Come on! Oh, did I mention I still have the picture?" Suddenly my eyes went ten times bigger.

"Naze kore ga watashinojinsei ni nani ga okotte iru? This is the second time..." (Why is this happening to my life?) I muttered under my breath.

x8888888x

We were at a mall...

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see" Then he pulled me towards the entrance.

"Wait a minute here" He told me as he went to the guard by the entrance. Suddenly I face palmed, how are we suppose to get in? Students are not allowed at the mall in school hours! Is he really stupid?

"Ok let's go" He suddenly re-appeared in front of me.

"Kid we can't ente-" he suddenly shushed me and pulled me in. To my surprise the guard lets us in...

"Wait? Wha?"

"I always got my ways" He chuckled. I can't help but giggle. We started walking somewhere

"So what are we doing here exactly?" I asked as I looked around.

"When was the last time you went here?" Kid suddenly asked.

"Well I'm not the type that likes to go shopping so probably... 3 months?" Kid looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Seriously? Liz won't last a week without buying something new"

"Well, I'm not Liz" I giggled.

"Here we are. Do you know how to skate?" Eh? There is no skating rink here the last time I went here.. I looked around and saw we were by a skating rink. Just how did that happened? Heh, they probably made that while the last 3 months. It wasn't crowded because mostly people are at school or work.

"Uh..." I stammered

"No? I thought since you're Japanese, or at least half, you will know how to skate because it snows at Japan" Kid teased

"Of course I know how to skate! It's easy..." I trailed of at the last part.

"Well if that's the case, let's skate!" He pulled me towards the cashier, there were one person ahead of us.

"Uh... I don't have any money..." I told Kid.

"Then I'll pay" He said, at that time the person in front of us left the cashier so Kid went next.

I looked at the skating rink. It's been 2 years since I last skated... I don't think I can still skate like before.

There were few people there; some were at the sides holding on the side bars as if that's their life, Some was skating in pairs, some even groups, some were laughing even they already fell... and some were skating like experts and professionals.

"Well lets go" Kid said.

"Uh... yeah..." I followed him.

x88888888x

We wore our skates a while ago.

I was standing at the entrance of the _skating rink_... Kid was already standing on ice.

"Well? You coming or what?" Kid asked.

"Uh, you know what? I think its cold... I'll just sit there..." I said pointing to the bench at the side while laughing awkwardly.

"Oh hush" Suddenly Kid pulled me! IM GONNA FALL! IM GONNA FALL! DAMN IT KID!

I held into the thing that is closes to me... which happens to be Kid... well at least its better than DYING!

I held Kid in a death grip, my eyes tightly shut closed. I buried my face on Kid's chest... _it smells good_... NO MAKA! NO! BADDD!

"Maka! I'm gonna lose my balance! We're gonna fall, stop that!" Kid said. He was a little wobbly.

"NO!" I shouted.

**_THUD! / CRASH!_**

Suddenly we fell... I crashed on top of Kid... still hugging him...

Kid groaned.

"Maka. You said you can skate" I heard Kid groaned.

"I know how!" I said stubbornly.

"Ok... but can you stop hugging me?" (O_O) I suddenly scrambled away from him.

"I-I'm not hugging you!" I exclaimed

"Liar" Kid smirked as he stood up. I crossed my arms and looked away while still sitting.

"You gonna stand or what?" Kid said as he offered his hand. I glared at him and tried to stand without his help; but sadly fell. again...

Kid chuckled and took my hand then pulled me up. I blushed in embarrassment as I stood up.

"Damn its freezing here! I'm wearing a freaking skirt for Death's sake!" I complained. He just chuckled.

"When was last time you went skating?" he suddenly asked.

"Uhmm... 2 years... ago?" I laughed nervously.

"And you say you know how. Ok maybe you do, but can't remember. Am I right?" He smirked. I just blushed and nodded weakly. "Then I'll teach you" He _smiled_ **(*5*) **

"Pshh... Fine, only because you insisted" I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks.

"But I didn't insisted" Kid said innocently.

"Just teach me already!" I tried to push him but he suddenly moved back; which resulted for me to fall

"Shimatta..." I muttered. I heard Kid laughing. I sat and stretched my hand up while blushing. Kid raised an eyebrow but the suddenly got what I meant. Or so I thought...

He suddenly sat beside me. I gave him a questioning look but he just _smiled_. (-_-)

"Kneel down first" he said before kneeling down.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I'm gonna teach you how to stand when you fall. I think you're gonna fall a lot" He chuckled the last part. I glared at him but did it anyway.

"Put one knee up" He said as he putted his knee up. **(*6*) **I copied him.

"Use your knee as a support to stand up" he continued to explain. He placed both of his hand on his knee and pushed himself up. I copied (or at least tried to...) him. I manage to stand up but a little wobbly so I suddenly grasped his shoulder. He just smiled, surprisingly not his annoying smile but a real genuine smile. _I guess he really is not that bad after all... _

x8888888x

After a few more skating (and falling...) I manage to skate like how I did before.

I skated away from Kid and went to the center, and then I started to spin around with both my feet on the ground. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a squeak, but only heard laughter of a very familiar voice.

"Hey!" I laughed, then I suddenly pushed Kid, he fell on the ice. I laughed and skated away.

"Get back here!" I heard him shout but paid no attention and just continued to skate away. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing and he started to skate towards me. He chased me around the ice skating rink. Suddenly I bumped into someone, we crashed to the ground

"Sorry! Sorry!" I kneeled and bowed my head on each 'sorry' I say.

"I-it's ok" A boy groaned. I looked up and saw a boy with messy brown hair, he was holding his head.

"I'm really sorry" I said again as I stood up. I offered him my hand, which he gladly took.

"I should be the one saying sorry" The boy told me as I pulled him up. I blushed and said,

"No! I'm the one who was skating recklessly. I should be the one apologizing" I insisted

"Maka!" I heard Kid say out of no where. I looked behind and saw him skating towards me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"He your boyfriend?" The boy I bumped into said. "You could do better" he suddenly continued and putted a paper in my pocket before skating away. He even have the guts to wink at me. (-_-)

I just stood there with a bored expression with an obvious tick mark on my head. Kid raised an eyebrow before saying,

"What was that about?"

"I, personally, have no idea" I told him honestly. Suddenly out of nowhere he pushed me!

"KISAMA!Allhaildamndonkeylord!" I heard Kid laughing while skating way. I stood up and chased him.

x88888888x

"Cold..." I shivered a little as I rubbed my bare hands together. My nose was a little red and cold as ice. I looked at Kid and he looks COMPLETELY normal! How the heck can he survive skating for two hours without even feeling cold? Sure he is NOT wearing a damn SKIRT like be bit still! Some people here were even wearing jackets and feel cold but him? A thin button up white shirt with tie and black school pants. That's still cold!

"You're cold already?" Kid asked. We were just standing by the railings, just literary (for me that is) chilling while resting a little from going round and round at the skating rink for two hours.

"Try to understand that I am wearing a dangerously short skirt" I told him with bored expression while rubbing my arms.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat" Kid told me then started skating towards the entrance/exit.

"Fine by me" I told no one in particular and followed him.

I reached the entrance/exit and sat by the bench at the side. I removed the skates and stood up, I went to the claiming area and took my combat boots and wore it. I looked for Kid.

Where the on earth is he? He always vanishes to thin air and pops out on nowhere like a mushroom.

"Boo." Someone suddenly whispered directly at my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, I suddenly jumped away. I saw the boy that I bumped into a while ago. **(*7*) **what is he still doing here?

"Wh-what do you want!"

"Simple, _you_" He said as he placed a hand on the side of my thigh, just below my skirt. A tick mark appeared on my head.

**_Damn perverts..._**

"**Maka-CHOP!**" A four inch thick hard covered dictionary suddenly appeared out of no where and it landed on his head! I completely have _nothing _to do with it!

"DAMN WOMAN!" The guy clutched his head as he lay on the ground with a fountain like blood coming out of it. Many people were looking at us.

"PERVERT!" I stomped away. I finally saw Kid and approached him.

"I have had enough of that boy" I mumbled but Kid heard me. I pulled him out of that place. He just chuckled. (-_-)

x88888888x

We went to the restaurant and ordered our food. Kid is really weird, he even told the waitress he wants the food symmetrically placed on the plate. Well that's better than him being a complete lazy jerk-face.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was still two hours before school ends. I wonder if they're looking for us... We just magically disappeared from class! Ok not exactly... But still, you get me. Tsubaki must be worried! Now I feel bad.

I should have said something before I left... I'll just text her!

I took my phone out and texted Tsubaki.

_Hey Tsubaki, sorry if I magically disappeared. I was practicing a new magic trick! X3_

_But seriously, Kid pulled me into something again.|_

I stopped typing and looked at Kid.

"Hey Kid"

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at me. He was sitting across me.

"Can I go to the cafe with Tsubaki later?"

"Yeah. You didn't need to ask me though"

"oh... I just thought that... eh... never mind..." I said while blushing in embarrassment. I looked back at my phone and continue ,

_Anyway, I guess I'll just meet you at the cafe later. I don't have stuffs to do anyway._

Then I clicked 'sent'. The food came and we ate in silence. Not awkward silence though, just enjoying the silence... or something like that... heh...

x88888888x

We rode back home after we ate, since if we just go back to school we will just be sent to the principal (._.). It was still an hour or so before classes ends. When we got home I went straight to the couch and plopped down while Kid went straight to his room while saying something about candles...

I just simply lay there on the couch while staring at the ceiling. I don't want to watch television since there is nothing good on. I went to my room and took the book '_Angel Fire' _**(*8*) **then sat at my bed. Liz and Patty were not yet here so it technically leaves Kid and me here at the house. alone.

...

...

**WHY MIND WHY?! WHY MUST YOU THINK OF ****_THOSE!_**

...

X88888888X

Liz's POV:

"THIS ONE ONEE-CHAN!" Patty screamed excitedly while holding up a giraffe costume...

"o Patty..." We were currently at at the mall! A while ago I could have sworn that I saw Kid and Maka walking... That's probably just my imagination. I really need to get those two faster! My mind is taunting me! I can see the future already! They are just walking at the mall hand in hand... and I fixing the hair of my niece or nephew or even better! BOTH!

"ONEE-CHAN!"Patty yelled directly at my ear. I cringed and covered my ear.

"What?"

"How about this?" She asked innocently.

"I told you for the 46th time, no we are not buying that giraffe costume! We need something sexy with a hint of teasy or something... We need something that will give the guys some major nose-bleed! Then we just need to dare, bet or something so Maka will wear it! _To school.._" I said the last part evily a, my aura became dark... I started to giggle manically.

"Ooooh~ you look creepy sis!" Patty clapped. I smiled proudly then said,

"Of course! I've been practicing!"

"Then how about this sis?" Patty putted up another gira- wait..

"THAT'S PERFECT!" I snatched the _article of clothing_... "Definitely perfect..."

Suddenly Patty started laughing like a real evil villain... definitely scarier that mine...

* * *

**DONE FINALLY! I MADE THIS EXTRA LONG FOR YOU! :3**

**Notes: (PLEASE READ THE A/N THANK YOU XD)**

**1. This is the explanation why they were glaring at each other last chapter when they got back... so yeah...**

**2. If you translate 'Lord of the donkeys' to Japanese, it's not actually ****_Kimasa _****because Kimasa is a type of cuss / curse / whatever you call it...**

**3. No... I'm not saying that if you have the name 'Ashley' you're a slut already... Let's just say I hate Ashley from Adventure Time xD (gender-bent of Ash... for those who know that is..) **

**4. I am sure I read a story and I also believe that 'Bitchily' is a word xD**

**5. Ok so just you guys know, whenever I ****_italize_**** the 'smiling / smile/ smiled' what I meant is the overly cute smile (but annoying for Maka ;^;) xD it kinda looks like this - (^_^)**

**6. You know... the position that you're like proposing or something...**

**7. You thought it was Kid didn't you? xD**

**8. Ok, I am currently reading the book 'Angel Fire' and that's the only book in my mind for now... I don't know why xD**

**a/n:**

**And lastly! I need help on the clothes that the Sisters are buying! (Liz and Patty) like what Liz said, something that will make the boys have a MAJOR nosebleeds xDDDD I really need help! I'm not sure if the clothes in my mind are good...**

**Ok... Sorry for updating late! You see there was a sudden vacation and I LEFT my Laptop at home! ;^; then when we got home I started typing already... My mom caught me still awake in the middle of the night while using the laptop so I got BANNED from using my laptop! I'M NOT A 10 YEAR OLD! but moms will be moms... then I was finally allowed again! (YES!) Then I was finally finished! (I type at Note pad btw) just a while ago, when suddenly it went brown-out! good thing I saved it first. An hour or so later, the electricity came back. now here I am now xD**


	6. Crap just a crappy chapter

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if you lost on a bet?**

**Can you take the punishment?**

**And the damn punishment is really simple... just be with him for 100 days...**

**Yep... 100 days...**

**Well that's my fate**

**100 days I have to become his servant...**

**Me? A loyal slave? No way! For a girl like me?!**

**I'm thrown into a nightmarish slave life for 100 days, cleaning his house, running his errands, doing his homework and cleaning his car... or whatsoever...**

**I hate it.**

**100 days with him... Damn! He's so arrogant!**

**I think I won't even last a day with him at all**

**I will never like a guy like **_**him!**_**He's **_**immature, arrogant, mean, arrogant, has big problems with symmetry... did I mention arrogant?**_

**Well, those are what I said before... What if I swallowed my own words?**

**What if I fall in-love with this guy?**

**And hurts more is that... he likes another girl...**

**Arghh! What kind of world is this!**

**I hate it...**

8x100DaysWithYoux8

Maka's POV:

I finished the book and saw it was fifteen minutes before classes end. Just in time, the cafe was only walking distance from Kid's house. I changed clothes and putted on skinny jeans and a white tank top that has black lettering saying 'True Story'. I got my small side back containing my phone, wallet and other stuffs. I got out of the door and closed it behind while shouting, "Hey Kid I'm going out... now..." I trailed of as my eyes bulged at the scene in front of me. There, right in front of me... was an irritated Kid T. Death IN A FREAKING TOWEL! "BAKA NE!" (You idiot!) I pointed at him before continuing "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN A TOWEL?!" I screamed as I demanded for answers. I am pretty sure I was beet red. I looked away while still blushing

"Patty hid the keys to my room" Kid mumbled while glaring at the floor. Patty... Why are you doing _this_ to me?

"But you got into your room a while ago!"

"Geez, will you stop shouting?" Kid told me irritated before continuing "I took a bath and when I got out I have a feeling that the picture frame by the living room was tilted so I checked it, I guess I accidentally locked the door to my room" Kid reasoned out in a blunt tone. Why is he acting so normal?! I just looked at him weirdly before passing. God he's stupid, who the hell locks their room accidentally?

"I'm going to the cafe" I told him before doing a bee line toward the door. When I finally got outside I sighed before walking my way towards the cafe. Well this sure isn't a normal day. Why do I feel like I have been living there for years? When it's only my second day there... Why does he have to waltz into the school a month before vacation?! Who the hell does that? Well at least I'm not alone with Kid there, good thing Liz and Patty visited there. I really wanna tell Tsubaki about this but... at the same time I don't. I sighed continued to the cafe.

I saw a small cafe with a 'Just Opened' sign out side. The little bell chimed as I opened the door to the cafe. I looked around and saw Tsubaki was not yet there, I took out my phone and texted her.

_Hey Tsubaki, I'm at the cafe now. Where are you?_

I clicked send and sat by an empty table. I looked around the new cafe and it wasn't bad, in fact it was good. The walls of the cafe were painted light orange and the floor was light chocolate brown wood, the ceiling was white. The colors lit the room up. The tabled were wood with white covers and a glass on top, while the chairs were also wood with a thin white foam cover. At the two corners by the entrance was two small bonsai plants. The counter with the cashiers was painted brown with light orange and white stripes. Heard my phone rang, I checked it and saw I got a text from Tsubaki.

_Oh sorry Maka, I was just on my way there. _

I just smiled and replied,

_It's ok. Take your time. Do you want me to get you anything?_

I clicked send and waited for a reply. A few moments later I got a text.

_HI MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?! _

Huh? I checked the number and saw it was not saved yet.

_Who's this?_

I sent. A few moments later someone called. It was the one who texted a while ago. I answered and said,

"Hello?"

"HIYA MAKA!" I cringed at the loud voice.

"Patty?"

"YESH, YESH!" I just sighed. I heard a female voice telling Patty to give them the phone, which Patty replied with a loud 'NO!' I'm pretty sure that the person trying to get the phone was Liz. After a few more quarrels, Patty finally gave the phone to Liz.

"Hey Maka, we're on our way home. We passed your school and you guys weren't there, where are you two?"

"Well, Kid's at the house and I'm meeting up with a friend at the new cafe"

"Oh... well, me and Patty are gonna go now"

"Wait, before you hung up; how the hell did you two knew my number?" I asked as I looked at the entrance of the cafe, I saw Tsubaki entered and looked around before spotting me. I smiled and waved, she started heading to the table.

"BYE!" Liz said before she hung up. I sighed and closed the phone before keeping it in my bad, she never actually answered... How the hell do Kid and the two Thompsons get information easily?

"Hi Maka, sorry if I made you wait long" Tsubaki apologized with a frown as she sat down.

"It's ok. I didn't wait that long anyway" I smiled at her.

"Good to hear. Anyway, I passed this cafe yesterday and I wanted to taste the Ice Chocolate Tea" She smiled as she said the drink excitedly.

"Ice Chocolate Tea? I have never heard of it" I told her as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a new cafe after all. So what do you want?" She asked. I just rolled my eyes before saying,

"I'll just take the same as you. Who knows this ice... chocolate something might be good"

8x100DaysWithYoux8

Liz's POV:

_OH NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! _I started freaking out. People were looking at me as if I was crazy! But this IS a major problem!

"You ok sis?" Patty asked as she poked me. I grabbed both of her shoulder and started shaking her furiously.

"This is bad!" I told her. My voice was a little shaky.

"What's bad onee-chan?"

"Maka! Maka is meeting up with someone! What if it's a boy? My plan won't work if that woman is already dating someone! What about my nephew? My beloved niece? How will that happen if I won't get those two love birds together?" I let go of Patty before pulling on my hair. "They were perfect for each other... who is this damned boy meeting with Maka? I swear I'm gonna cut the most important thing to him! I'm gonna chop his little brother that lives where the sun don't shine!"

"But onee-chan, Maka said she was meeting it a friend right? Maybe it's a girl. And if he was a boy, why would you cut him?" Patty suddenly asked. Well... She does have a point.

"You're right... I just got carried away" I sighed before continue walking towards the Gallows. "Well, let's go"

Me and Patty was just walking in silence when suddenly she exclaimed, "I KNOW! I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!" She started clapping happily.

"What is it?" I asked. She pulled me towards where we came form. "Where we going?" I asked her. She explained everything.

"You are a GENIUS! Why didn't I think of that? Well, let's hurry up!' I exclaimed happily before pulling Patty.

* * *

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER D: **

**DON'T HATE ME! I have a very valid reason for a shot chapter ;^;**

**You see, I was suddenly told that we are going to our province to visit suddenly. AND there was NO connection there! D:**

**I just typed this chapter on my iPad while I was at the car... now my head freaking hurts x_x I was suppose to post this earlier when I was at a restaurant it a very CRAPPY wi-fi but it won't post at all... So now we are at this hotel with wifi... Now I posted it xD**

**I'll try to update next time... longer... promise.**

_Just look at this as some kind of filler chapter... that didn't make anything clearer.. _


	7. Kid reads Fifty shades of WHAT!

**100 days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Liz's POV:**

So here we are!

"Sissy?" I heard Patty called.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so… what do you call that word…? Umm… Worked out…? Yeah, why are you so worked out on getting Kiddo and Maka together? Patty asked innocently. Well she is right… why AM I so worked out on getting those two together? There must be a reason…

"Uhh… well Patty…" Think, think, think… Why? Maybe because… "Actually… I have no idea…"

"Oh… Okie!" Patty giggled. "Well let's go!" She pushed me at the door.

I knocked three times before calling out, "Lord Death?"

"Liz?" I heard a funny voice answered.

"Yep, that's me"

"Come in, come in!" I opened the door and I was greeted by tall, _very tall, _man wearing a pure black tuxedo with a gray undershirt. **(1) **He almost looked like Kid but he has reddish, yellow eyes. Also, he has three white lined going _around _his head. There is really something weird about Kid's family… especially their hair… "So Liz, what brought you here, hmm?"

"Well you see Lord Death… me and Patty are kind of hoping…"

**X*8KiMa8*X**

**Maka's POV**

I sighed. Home… I entered the house before going to my room. I placed my bag on the bed, before hearing my phone make a small 'ping' sound. A message? From who?

_From: Liz_

_Maka. Patty did another joke on Kid. The key is under the stairs. I suggest you get it, Patty kinda made a hole there…_

Oh. I headed down stairs before going under it. I clicked reply.

_To: Liz_

_Ok|_

Key… Key… Key… Oh there it is. I saw the key in a small hole.

_To: Liz_

_Ok. I found it_

I clicked send before looking for Kid. "Kid?" Where is he? "Kid!" I went up stairs. "Kid! Where the hell are you?!" I shouted. I suddenly passed his room. Oh well, I'll just open it… I guess. In fact, I've never actually seen his room before… He said he doesn't really need me to clean his room… Oh well… I slowly pushed the key in the lock before opening the door. Jus as expected, it's empty. Hmm…

I went inside and closed the door behind. Just as I expected, it's symmetrical. The bed was in the middle, two bookshelves on each wall, a painting of some type of abstract just above the bed, two lamp drawers on each side of the bed, a black rug with a white cartoon type on skull on the floor; almost taking up the whole room. The bed was gray, with a black comforter and two white pillows. I'm actually gonna start to think that Kid is some kind of emo… is black his favorite color or something? I went to one of the lamp drawers and saw a black book with a gray tie… "'Fifty shades of Grey'?" I read out loud. Hell, does the author not know how to spell 'Gray'? I cracked the book open to a random page.

_"Trust me?" he asks softly.  
I nod. He holds out his hand, and in his palm are two round, shiny, silver balls, linked with a thick black thread._

"…" I stayed silent as I read, my eyebrows were furrowed.

_"These are new," he says emphatically.  
I look questioningly up at him.  
"I am going to put these inside you, and then I'm going to spank you, not for punishment, but for your pleasure and mine." He pauses, gauging-_

"What the…"

_ my wide-eyed reaction.  
Inside me! I gasp, and all the muscles deep in my belly clench. My inner goddess is doing the dance of the seven veils.  
"Then we'll fuck, and if you're still awake, I'll impart some information about my formative years. Agreed?"  
He's asking my permission! Breathlessly, I nod. I'm incapable of speech.  
"Good girl. Open your mouth."  
Mouth?  
"Wider."_

My mouth was pressed in a tight straight line as my eyes were wide. **_WHAT TYPE OF BOOK IS THIS?! _**Suddenly I heard footsteps… Oh no! I quickly closed the book and placed it back on top of the drawer. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Oh Death! Ehhhh! I gotta hide! Well its official, I just broke rule one and four…

**1. You cannot enter my room without knocking**

And,

**4. You are not allowed to go snooping in my things**

I have to hide! I quickly looked around the room, hoping to find a place I could at least hide. This will have to do… I dashed inside one of the two cabinets. Oh Death… Why did I even thought about going here? I should have just stayed outside

_Yep. Curiosity killed the cat! Also, you're an idiot._

Why do I keep on talking to myself like this? I insult myself for no reason…

_That's because you're weird._

No I'm not…

_Yes you are._

Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Huh? I thought it was locked…" I heard Kid's voice trail off. Oh Death… he's here! I heard more footsteps, followed by a drawer being opened… then there was a soft 'flop' sound. Then the next I heard was more footsteps… Then there was a 'bump' sound followed by a hiss from Kid… then there were more footsteps… Why did I go here again? Then I heard the footsteps are getting louder… Is he coming towards here? I mentally gave a silent, frustrated, strained scream. Suddenly I heard another flop… should I peek? What if Kid see's me? God… just let me die in a hole… wait… its not like Kid would kill me if he sees me in his room right…?

_This is a matter of life and death._

I know… Wait no it's not…! It's just… like it… I'll just go out the closet and simply walk out the room… yes, that sounds like a plan… and I wouldn't even give a glance at Kid… yeah… that sounds about right…

_I have a question._

What? Great, just GREAT. I'm talking to myself again… Why can't I be normal?

_As for my question, what would you think if you see Kid go out your closet before going out of your room?_

… Actually… the idea sounds stupid… in fact… I think I'll just wait here until he leaves the room… hopefully he'll leave the room… right?

…

…

…

What now?

… I'll just wait a little longer… a few more minutes… what time is it? I took out my phone and saw, '4:13 PM' … Oh Death… lucky me, I have to cook dinner in an hour because we all eat at bloody seven o'clock! Can't you just believe my luck?

**X*8KiMa8*X**

**Patty's POV:**

Me and onee-chan was on our way home! Finally! All I want to do now is go in my room, sit on my bed, take out a book, rip the pages and make origami animals!

"Patty?" I heard sis called, I looked at her before saying,

"Yesh?"

"Well… I mean, never mind… it's nothing" Nothing? Sis wouldn't talk to me for nothing…

"Well, Okie-Dokie!" But something is wrong… what could sis be thinking of? I started to hum a tune. Sis let out an heavy sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her why she really wanted Kiddo and Maka to be together… I think that's what she's thinking about. I shrugged before skipping pass her.

"Tralala~! Tralala~! Tralala~!"

"Patty! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up big sis! You're sooooooooooooooooooooooo slow~! Kyahahahaha!"

We finally reached home!

"KIDDO! WE'RE HOME~!" I shouted as I slammed the double doors open. "KIDDO?! WERE YOU KIDNAPPED?" I heard sis sighed before going in.

"No Patty, I don't think he is"

I followed her up the stairs. I was about to go to our room, but I decided to go to Kid's room. I opened the door and popped my head in. "Kiddow?" I saw him by the bed reading a book. "KIDDO!"

"I heard you. You don't need to shout, we're barely five meters from each other" Oh, right! Silly me!

"Kiddo?"

"What?"

"…" I wanna say something… I'll look stupid if I just barge in here for no reason… "Were Home~!"

"I saw"

"Ok…" I looked around the room. "Soo, what cha reading?" I saw him go red.

"Oh… well… just a BOOK"

"What kind of book?"

"A BOOK. Now out you go! I saw a giraffe in your room a few minutes ago, hurry before it run!" A GIRAFFE IN MY ROOM! I quickly ran out while shouting,

"OH, YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE MISSY! WE ARE GONNA HAVE A TEA PARTY, AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY NO. OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FREAKING NECK!" I ran inside our room and saw sis sitting at the beanbag while reading the magazine. "Sis, did you saw the giraffe?!"

"What giraffe…?"

"The one with the REALLY LONG neck! And she's about this tall and she has two eyes and four legs and, and, oh and she's covered in spots! And she's wearing GLASSES" I said while motioning my hands around and around.

"Glasses?" I nodded furiously. "Well… nope"

* * *

**NOTES:**

***1. Well… this is AU soo… let's all pretend that's what Lord Death looks like… I mean, I can't just write down that Shinigami-sama is almost a ten foot tall man wearing a huge black cloak with some wear cartoon-ish mask with gigantic foamy looking hands… and most of all, one, very impossible looking, '****_foot'… _****Heck, I'm not even sure it I should call it a foot… or feet… or whatever…**

**And I do not own 'Fity Shades of Grey' xDD (My expression was the same as Maka when I cracked a page on that book when I was at a bookstore O.O)**

* * *

**After what seems like a million years, I finally updated! Horay! /shot**

**Anyway, Sorry for not updating sooner... It's just that I'm going through a bit of a family crisis right now... **

**Also, TOMORROW is August 8! Happy symmetry day xD (I'll ****_TRY_****to post eight stories tomorrow .) **

**So, BYE, BYE! **


End file.
